


Rum-Soaked Revelations

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Adam/Kono, Bad Puns, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Drunk Danny, Drunken Shenanigans, Eggnog, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hangover, Humor, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve, POV Steve McGarrett, Protective Steve McGarrett, Riding, Silly, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny clearly wasn't used to how strong the eggnog was at the Kalakaua-Kelly Christmas Eve celebration. He was sloshed and in that inebriated space where all is right with the world.





	1. Festivity and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I owe credit to erienne for her characterization of Danny while drunk in the fic "Love drunk," which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5076721/. I extended the idea of Danny being a happy, affectionate drunk to everyone (not just Steve) and combined it with some Christmas fluff to write this fic.
> 
> This isn't set in a specific time, but the earliest it could be set is during season 6 since Lou is mentioned as a part of the Five-0 Task Force and Charlie is also mentioned as Danny's son. In this universe, the liver donation from 6.25 didn't happen or didn't happen yet since Danny would not be careless enough to get drunk if his liver was compromised in any way. For the purposes of this fic, Steve and Danny are conveniently single.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was originally a complete story. A second chapter, which is even more fluffy and contains smut, has been added.

The team and their loved ones, plus Chin and Kono's many relatives, were at the Kalakaua-Kelly family annual Christmas Eve party. Rachel had Grace and Charlie for Christmas this year, so Danny was there with the rest of Five-0.

Danny clearly wasn't used to how strong the eggnog was at this family gathering. He was sloshed and in that inebriated space where all is right with the world.

"Jerry! I love you man!" Danny hugged him enthusiastically. "You're like the Scully to my Mulder." Danny frowned. "Or is it the other way around? I forget."

Jerry rolled his eyes at Danny's weird digression. "Love you too, man."

Danny pulled back from the hug. "I think they had a kid on the show, though. I mean I love you, but I don't want to have your baby. No offense."

Jerry chuckled. "None taken."

"Chin!" He noticed Chin standing a few feet away and ambled over to hug him. "I love you, too."

"Aww, I love you too, Danny. You're being really affectionate tonight."

Danny shrugged and lifted his hands. "What can I say? I guess I've got the Christmas spirit."

He saw Kono standing next to Adam and immediately went to hug them both. "Kono! I love you so much! And Adam, you make Kono happy, so I love you too."

Adam laughed at Danny's exuberant friendliness, while Kono smirked. "You know, I don't think you told Lou you love him yet," she said.

Danny pulled away, looking genuinely upset. "I didn't? But he needs to know!"

Steve walked back over to the group after leaving for a short bathroom break. He had watched Danny's drunken affection with amusement. "I'm pretty sure he knows."

"Steve." Danny's expression turned oddly serious, and he practically tackled Steve with his crushing embrace. "Steve, babe, I love you the mostest. But don't tell anyone, okay? It'll be our little secret."

Steve patted Danny on the back, ignoring the snickering of the people surrounding them who had heard Danny's loudly spoken "secret" and the way his heart raced at the fact Danny had hugged him tighter than anyone else and said he loved him the most. "Of course, Danno."

"Good." Danny smacked a kiss to Steve's lower cheek (and no, Steve was _not_ going to wonder if Danny, in his drunken haze, had missed while trying to kiss his lips) and snuggled into Steve's arms with a content sigh.

As the party wound down, Danny was still clearly drunk and clinging to Steve's arm like a leech. Danny was obviously not sober enough to drive, and he seemed pretty reluctant to leave Steve. Steve wanted to make sure that Danny was okay. "I'm gonna take Danny home. I'll see you guys in a few days."

"Really?" Danny giggled. "I've been wanting you to take me home for _years_."

Steve glared with annoyance at the team's amused reaction to this, which was probably exacerbated by his own blushing. Did Kono really have to wolf whistle like that? It wasn't Danny's fault that he sounded so suggestive. He was too drunk to know what he was saying, or what it implied.

Steve pulled Danny out to his car, making sure Danny buckled his seat belt. Danny stared at him as Steve drove to his own house, and Steve breathed in and out carefully, ignoring the idle patterns Danny was tracing on his thigh.

After several awkward minutes of silence, Danny spoke. "You have really pretty eyes, Steve."

"I... thanks?" Steve didn't know how to respond to this compliment. People didn't usually remark on his eyes or call him pretty.

Danny examined him closely. "And really long eyelashes. You're like a giraffe, Steve. All long-legged, tall, and the pretty eyelashes."

Steve chuckled. "You make me sound like a supermodel."

"Well, you are. But not like Giselle, Bunch--" Danny scrunched his nose, having difficulty with the name. "Cindy Crawford, or whatever. You're definitely a guy supermodel. All masculine, with the muscles, and the tattoos. A really, really hot guy." Danny sighed, wistfully staring off into the distance. "What was I talking about again?"

Steve gulped. He had a hard time remembering himself since he had a hard time focusing on anything but the way Danny was gripping his thigh more firmly now. "I, uh, I think you were talking about how pretty I was?"

Danny smiled goofily. "Yeah, you're really pretty. But you're pretty on the inside, too. You're like one of those frosted Santa cookies they had at the party. All sweet and scrumptious. No wonder I want to nibble on you all the time."

Steve had noticed Danny munching on those cookies when he wasn't imbibing egg nog. So far, Danny had compared him to his favorite animal, models (which he knew Danny liked), and cookies that definitely appealed to his partner's sweet tooth. He wondered what else Danny was going to compare him to and hoped that it wouldn't inspire more suggestive comments. Steve was having a hard enough time controlling himself around an intoxicated, flirtatious Danny.

Steve pulled into his driveway, turning off the car. He got out of the car and helped Danny get out. Danny slumped onto his shoulder. "You're so big and warm, babe. So nice and helpful."

"You'd do the same thing for me," Steve replied. He lumbered to his house and unlocked the door, positioning Danny's dead weight against the door while he left to retrieve some aspirin and water.

"Hey, Steve, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, Danny. Here, take these and drink this." He handed the tablets and glass over to his partner.

Danny squinted at the aspirin and water, but he took them without protest. "You know, there's a lot more fun ways we could play doctor." He waggled his eyebrows up and down in an exaggerated manner that would have made Steve laugh if it were anyone but Danny doing it. Since it was Danny, it just made Steve feel intrigued and sad that he couldn't find out what he meant.

"Come on, Danno." He tugged on Danny's arm and led him upstairs, avoiding looking at Danny when he smiled brightly once he figured out where they were going. When they walked past Steve's room, Danny pointed his thumb backwards.

"Babe, you missed your room."

Steve sighed. "I'm putting you in the guest room." He thought Danny would be more comfortable in Mary's old bedroom than he would on Steve's couch.

Danny stopped in his tracks, forcing Steve to halt as well. Danny wrapped his arms around himself, which made him look vulnerable. "But, Steve, I thought... when you said you were taking me home... I love you."

Steve shut his eyes for a few seconds to avoid crying. Danny had no clue how much Steve wanted him to say that when he was actually sober and meant it. "I love you too, but you're very drunk right now."

"So you would take me to your room if I wasn't drunk?"

Steve took Danny's hand in his. "Yeah, I would," he admitted. It's not like Danny would remember any of this tomorrow.

Danny grinned, his previous unhappiness forgotten, and Steve pulled him along to Mary's old room before he could get any ideas. "But for now, you're going to sleep here. Since you're _very drunk_ right now."

Danny yawned. "All right. I am pretty tired."

Steve tucked his partner in and put the empty wastebasket next to the bed. "I'm just down the hall if you need anything." He turned to leave, but Danny grabbed his arm. "Danny, you know we can't--"

Danny shook his head, cutting off what Steve was going to say. "I know. I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said. I do love you the most. More than I love anyone, except for my kids."

Steve inhaled shakily, overwhelmed by how serious Danny seemed despite his inebriation. "If you still feel the same way tomorrow, tell me then, okay?"

Danny nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay. Night, Steve." He fell asleep instantly.

Steve stayed for a moment, running his fingers through Danny's hair. He reluctantly rose from the bed and went to his own room, shutting the door gently behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Danny got up unexpectedly early at 9 a.m. He grimaced, holding his head as he walked into the kitchen. "God, what is with this island? Does the sun really have to shine like this in winter? It's unnatural, I tell you."

"Merry Christmas, Danno." Steve poured him a cup of coffee with the precise amount of creamer and sugar he liked, putting it down on the table with two aspirin.

Danny sat down in the chair. "Thanks." He sat down in the chair and downed the aspirin with a sip of coffee. "What the hell did Kono and Chin's family put in the egg nog anyway?"

"A lot of rum. How are you feeling?"

"Only slightly nauseous. I didn't puke last night, so it could be worse."

"Alright. I'll make you some scrambled eggs and toast." Steve began to do that, focusing his gaze on the eggs on the skillet as he asked his next question. "How much of last night do you remember?"

"Enough. I'm really sorry, Steve." He sounded regretful.

 _So he didn't mean it, then._ Steve concealed his disappointment with a shrug. "Eh, you were just more friendly than usual. Besides, it was kind of flattering to be compared to Cindy Crawford and a Christmas cookie."

Danny groaned. "Please tell me I didn't actually say I wanted to nibble on you."

Steve snickered. "You did. Although I think the funniest part of the night was when you told Jerry you loved him but didn't want to have his baby."

Danny's head thunked against the table. "What the hell?"

"It was some weird _X-Files_ reference you made."

"Great, now Jerry's going to be making fun of me for months."

Steve finished the eggs, scooping them onto the plate and putting a slice of bread in the toaster. "It's not a big deal, Danny. Everyone seemed amused. You didn't offend anyone by being happy and kind of silly."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I guess." After a couple minutes of silence, Danny spoke again. "I really am sorry about last night, babe. I had no right to keep coming onto you like that."

Steve took the toast and put it on the plate, getting a fork to go with the plate and handing the breakfast to Danny. He sat down next to Danny and gazed at him. Danny seemed inordinately guilty. "How much do you really remember?"

Danny avoided Steve's eyes. "Flirting with you a lot, making a lot of inappropriate innuendo, acting like a brat because you wouldn't sleep with me." He bit his lip. "Saying I loved you a couple times."

Steve wanted to protest Danny's characterization of himself as a brat. When he figured out Steve wasn't going to sleep with him, he seemed more heartbroken than demanding. But that wasn't important right now. "Do you remember any of what I said?"

Danny shrugged. "Vaguely. You were really nice to me even though I was being a jerk, and you humored me when I said some of the stupider things."

Steve clasped Danny's hand. "You managed to miss the really important parts. I told you that I loved you too and the only reason I wouldn't sleep with you was because you were drunk."

Danny blinked a few times in shock. "Did you mean it?"

Steve let his thumb stroke back and forth over Danny's hand. "Every word. Do you really love me more than anyone but your kids?"

"I do. So goddamn much." Danny leaned in to kiss Steve, and Steve returned the gesture, thrilled that he could actually kiss Danny and Danny would welcome it. This was a dream come true for him.

When Danny pulled away from the kiss, Steve had a blissful expression on his face, and Danny immediately remarked upon it. "Wow, look at you. I don't think I've ever seen you look this happy before."

Steve smiled. "You never kissed me before."

Danny laughed. "You are so sappy, Steve. Like maple syrup or something."

Steve shook his head at yet another foodstuff comparison. "Well, you can nibble on me later. Right now, you should probably focus on breakfast."

Danny turned his attention to his food, eating a bite of toast. "You're gonna tease me about that nibbling thing forever, aren't you?"

"For the rest of our lives," Steve promised. He liked the idea of that, teasing Danny until they were old and grey, watching the sunlight create a glow around Danny as they ate breakfast together, and nibbling or playing doctor when neither one of them was too drunk or hungover. This was the best Christmas of Steve's life so far, and he was looking forward to Christmases yet to come.


	2. Steve's Heart Grew Three Sizes That Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the second chapter for this fic today. Thanks to everyone who mentioned wanting to see a second chapter, especially Horndog333, who mentioned the kinds of things she wanted to see in this chapter. I bumped up the rating since this chapter does contain some smut.
> 
> The title for this chapter comes from "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" by Dr. Seuss. You will see why I chose that title by the time you get to the end of the chapter.
> 
> An occurrence near the beginning of the chapter is inspired by this tumblr writing prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/105041604572/person-a-sees-a-holly-and-kisses-person-b-then

Danny briefly left Steve's house to go take a shower and change into some new clothes, but he returned quickly. Last night and this morning had been an indication that he wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone.

By the time afternoon rolled around, Danny had recovered from his hangover and was feeling better. He called his parents and his sisters in New Jersey, and he set up Skype sessions with Charlie and Grace, who were with Rachel and Stan visiting Stan's parents in Los Angeles. Steve sat next to Danny on the couch as he talked with his family, mostly listening in silence.

Danny had already spent some time talking to Charlie and was now talking to Grace.

"So, how was Christmas in Los Angeles?" Danny asked.

Grace shrugged. "It was okay. Not much cooler than Hawaii." Danny had already told Grace that his relatives in New Jersey had a white Christmas.

"Your Uncle Steve actually went surfing earlier today. I'll never get used to having warm weather on Christmas."

Grace rolled her eyes a little. "Please, Danno. I'm sure you're used to Hawaii by now."

Steve smirked. "Yeah, come on Danno."

"And now you've trained my own daughter to gang up on me, you schmuck. Unbelievable!" Danny's fond grin took any sting away from his words.

Grace giggled, but her next words seemed more serious. "Did something happen yesterday?"

Danny frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, monkey?"

"Are you and Uncle Steve together now?"

Danny turned to look at him with a wide-eyed expression, and Steve was equally baffled. Most of Danny's conversations today hadn't involved any discussion of his love life since Danny was just wishing his family a merry Christmas. Steve wasn't sure if Danny was ready to tell people about them yet or not.

Danny coughed awkwardly and focused back on the computer screen. "What would make you think that?"

"You seem happier than you usually do when you make these calls, and he seems happy too. Plus, you're spending Christmas day with Uncle Steve, which I don't think you ever did before." Grace smiled. "And then there's the fact that you guys are holding hands on the couch."

Steve glanced down at their hands and intertwined fingers. That had happened so naturally that Steve wasn't even consciously aware of it.

Danny's grip tightened on Steve's hand. "I was going to wait to tell you when you got back, but I guess my genius daughter figured it out. We're together, yeah."

Steve glanced up when she made a high-pitched noise. Grace was beaming like she had just won the lottery. "Oh my God! You've got to tell me everything."

Rachel appeared in the background of the Skype screen behind Grace. "Grace, dinner is ready."

"Do I really have to go now, Mom? I just found out that Danno and Uncle Steve are together!"

"Well, I'm sure your father will be able to tell you more details tomorrow. It's hardly as if this event is a surprise." She looked directly into the camera and winked at Steve and Danny.

"Fine, I'll say goodbye to dad, then I'll be out for dinner." Rachel left the room, and Grace sighed. "I guess I have to go now."

"Have a good Christmas," Danny said.

"Bye. I love you guys. Merry Christmas."

"We love you too," Steve said. "Bye, Gracie!"

Grace signed out of Skype. Danny also signed out of the program and closed his laptop. "Well, that didn't go as I expected."

"Rachel seemed to take the news pretty well."

"She's known that I like men and women since we were together, so it's not like me being with a man would come totally out of the blue." Danny shrugged. "I was probably giving off vibes that I was interested in you from the few times you've been around her."

Steve frowned. "But I haven't been around her very much since your second year here." Danny bit his lip and glanced away. "Danny, did you really have feelings for me that long?"

Danny laughed weakly. "Based on everything I said last night, what do you think? I was attracted to you from the minute we met, even though I did think you were kind of a reckless jerk at first. And it just kind of snowballed from there."

Steve shook his head, amazed at how last night and today was flipping his conception of the world upside down. Until last night, he had been certain that Danny would never reciprocate his feelings, but apparently he had, the entire time. "Wow, I was an idiot."

"What?"

Steve stroked his thumb over Danny's hand. "I liked you just as long, but I thought that you were probably straight, so I decided not to say anything. And then I started liking you too much, and it became dangerous to tell you and risk getting my heart broken."

"Yeah, you were an idiot. You definitely wouldn't have gotten your heart broken." Danny leaned in to kiss him chastely, his stubble scratching lightly against Steve's chin. He rose from the couch and picked up his computer. "I'll be right back." Danny walked away to go put his laptop up and Steve let himself shamelessly ogle his partner's butt, which looked even better than usual in the worn jeans he was wearing. He had definitely looked before, but this time he didn't even have to try to be discreet.

Steve decided to go get a beer, so he went to the kitchen. When he opened the refrigerator, he discovered that he was fresh out. He thought about getting a soda instead, but then he heard Danny laughing about something.

He came back into the living room and saw Danny standing next to the stairs. Danny pointed to the ceiling above him. "You hang up mistletoe in your own house, babe?"

Steve stood next to Danny and examined the plant. "That's a sprig of holly, Danno."

"Eh, close enough." Danny pressed Steve against the banister, sliding a leg between his thighs and pushing his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve moaned as he returned the whirlwind kiss, settling his hands on Danny's shoulders.

Danny broke the kiss eventually and started nipping lightly at Steve's jawline and then his neck. Steve chuckled when an inebriated Danny had said the night before that he wanted to nibble on Steve like a Christmas cookie. Drunk Danny must have been pretty honest.

"You don't need to use mistletoe as a pretense to make out with me, you know?" Steve lowered one hand to squeeze Danny's ass.

Danny groaned and bit Steve's neck more sharply, which made Steve's cock start to harden in response. Danny was always so hot when he got aggressive and dominant. "I just take my opportunities where I can get them." He leaned up to capture Steve's mouth again, grinding his thigh against Steve's dick and rubbing his own erection against Steve's hip.

Steve felt hoarse after the drawn-out kiss. "Speaking of opportunities, you want to go upstairs?"

Danny's eyes sparkled brighter than the lights on Steve's Christmas tree. "You were reading my mind, babe."

Steve grabbed Danny's hand, and the pair eagerly went upstairs. They stopped outside Steve's door, and Steve turned to face his partner. He wasn't sure how much Danny remembered from that part of the night, but Steve knew Danny had been miserable when Steve had taken them past his bedroom. He opened the door slightly. "Danny, I just wanted you to know, I'm taking you to my room because I love you."

"I love you, too-- Steve! Steven! What the hell are you doing?"

Steve chuckled at his partner's surprise at being lifted into Steve's arms. He shifted so that he could push the door open wider and walked inside. "What does it look like? I'm carrying you over the threshold."

"We're not getting married, and even if we were, that doesn't mean you have to carry me like I'm your bride. In case you didn't notice, I'm not a girl, Steve."

Steve laughed as he deposited Danny on the bed. Danny looked so adorable when he was flustered and annoyed, and his rants were always entertaining. It was the primary reason why Steve would do things sometimes to playfully annoy Danny. "Hey, when we get married, you're more than welcome to try to carry me over the threshold if you want."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "When? You planning that far ahead?"

Steve joined Danny on the bed, hoping that he hadn't permanently ruined the mood. "More like, really hoping that far ahead?" he said in the middle of tugging off his t-shirt. The barrier of fabric made it easier for Steve to admit something so personal.

When Steve had discarded his shirt, Danny was gazing at him affectionately. He moved to straddle Steve's lap. "Me too, babe." He kissed Steve's neck, pushing against his shoulders until Steve was flat on the bed underneath him. He lifted his head, and pulled off his own shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him.

Steve slowly lifted a hand to caress his partner's compact, hairy chest. He felt awed that he could actually look and touch. Before, he could look, but only in stolen seconds, and he had to be careful to avoid showing too much emotion or desire.

Danny shuddered when Steve's fingers grazed his nipples, which Steve noted with interest. "God, babe, you have no idea how your face looks right now. You're looking at me like I'm the eighth wonder of the world or something."

"You are. You had no idea how hard it was for me to not drool all over you whenever we went surfing." Well, at least not be too obvious about drooling over Danny.

Danny licked his lips. "Oh, I think I noticed how _hard_ it was." His hand gripped Steve's shaft through his cargo pants and began moving up and down.

Steve groaned, clenching one hand in the bed sheets while the other kneaded Danny's shapely ass. "I had no idea you made stupid puns even in bed."

Danny rubbed his cock against Steve's thigh and began to undo Steve's pants. "You changed your mind about marrying me someday?"

Steve shook his head and beamed. "Nah. Just learning more about my future husband."

Danny returned the grin, tugging off Steve's pants and boxers. Steve lifted his hips to help Danny completely disrobe him, and Danny stood up and threw them down on the floor near the bed.

Danny took off his own jeans and boxers, gaze fixed avidly on Steve's dick. "Fuck, babe, I really want to ride you. Can I?"

Steve's cock twitches at the notion and Danny moves onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and exposing his firm ass to the air. God, Steve couldn't wait to get inside him. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. Steve massaged Danny's ass for a couple of minutes, caressing in circles until he got near the center between his cheeks. He opened the bottle, drizzling lube over the fingers of one hand while the other reached forward to grasp Danny's cock. His index finger drifted toward Danny's hole, rubbing over the entrance before slowly pushing inside, while his other hand tugged Danny's cock in firm strokes.

Danny sighed, relaxed as Steve's finger thrust in and out gently. "More."

Steve inserted another finger, stilling when his partner began to breathe heavily. "Danny?"

"I just need a sec." Steve waited for a moment as Danny adjusted. "Okay."

Steve pressed his fingers in and out carefully several times until Danny began to rock against his fingers. He experimentally shifted the angle of his fingers, hoping to find Danny's prostate gland, and grinned when Danny let out a muffled curse and begged him for more. His own cock throbbed as he added another finger and deliberately brushed Danny's prostate over and over again.

Danny huffed out a laugh. "I'm ready. More than."

Steve withdrew his fingers and relaxed against the bed as he rolled the condom onto himself, slicking it with a generous amount of lube. Danny moved so that he was hovering over Steve and grasped Steve's cock, guiding it into his entrance and sinking down on it inch by inch.

Danny felt so perfectly warm and snug around Steve, and he looked so fantastic as he clenched his eyes shut and moaned. Steve stroked his hands lightly up and down Danny's sides as Danny seated himself.

Once Steve was fully inside Danny, Danny opened his eyes and planted his hands on Steve's chest. His blue eyes stared intensely into Steve's as he began to ride Steve's cock. His initial movements were slow, but he increased the speed as he got used to the sensations. Steve rocked his hips up inside Danny and watched Danny's fluid movements and the light sheen of sweat gathering on his torso. Mostly, he was just trying to prevent himself from coming too soon from the overwhelming sensations and feelings caused by being inside Danny.

Danny's breath hitched when he moved at a particular angle, and he pushed Steve harder into the mattress as he slammed up and down on Steve's dick. Steve met Danny's thrusts and curled one hand around Danny's hip, helping him move up and down faster, while the other hand jacked Danny's cock.

Danny's head hung, letting a loose lock of hair curl over his forehead. "God, Steve. Feels so..." Danny cut off what he was going to say with a grunt.

Steve lifted his hand from Danny's hip to brush back the stray strand of hair. His hand caressed Danny's cheek. "Danny, I love you so much. More than words can even express. You're... you're everything."

"Love you too." Danny leaned down to kiss Steve, biting his lip and panting into Steve's mouth as he came. Steve thrust a few more times, quickly coming and squeezing his eyes shut as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life.

When Steve opened his eyes, Danny had moved from his position on top of Steve to his side and was nuzzling Steve's biceps. Steve took off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the waste basket near his bed. He opened his arms to Danny, who placed his head on Steve's shoulder and returned the embrace automatically as if they had been together like this for years and not just one day. Steve was swamped with emotion as he held Danny. He had hugged Danny before, and even practically cuddled with him on the couch, but it was different when they were naked and in bed together. Steve no longer felt the twinge of sadness that accompanied the realization that holding Danny didn't mean what he wanted it to, because, miracle of miracles, it actually did.

Steve gazed at his partner (or was it boyfriend now?), who had already closed his eyes. "You feeling all right, Danno?"

Danny yawned. "Best I ever felt. Best Christmas ever, best sex ever, best everything ever."

Steve smiled sappily, unbeknownst to Danny. "That's good."

"Wake me up for dinner later," Danny murmured.

"Will do," Steve answered, not sure if Danny heard him, considering that he fell asleep a few seconds later. He pulled Danny closer, feeling his heart grow three sizes in his chest when he saw Danny's blonde eyelashes fluttering as he started to dream. He snickered at the weird comparison he had made in his mind to the Grinch. Apparently, Danny's habit of comparing unlikely things was starting to wear off on Steve, even if Steve never felt the need to voice his comparisons the way Danny did. Judging from their conversations today, Steve and Danny would have plenty of years together to adopt each other's odd habits. Steve grinned at the thought, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him. He dozed off with a content smile on his face.


End file.
